Software development is typically an ongoing process that can extend over a period of years. During software development, software engineers may test or revise software code. Revised code or builds may perform differently, include new features or no longer support old features. Test specifications should account for such changes where necessary or desired. Further, test specifications should be linked to test results to provide a complete historical record of the software development process. While tools exist to develop or update test specifications, a need exists for better management of tests, especially manual tests performed by testers or software developers.
Various exemplary methods, devices, systems, etc., described herein pertain to management of tests, including management of test data. Such exemplary technology is particularly suited to managing manual tests and results thereof.